<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>theta Company by Goldstonegolem64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512182">theta Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstonegolem64/pseuds/Goldstonegolem64'>Goldstonegolem64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Mercenaries, Multi, Other, Skeletons In The Closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstonegolem64/pseuds/Goldstonegolem64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when traveling to the Kingdom of Plumeria Adore and her friends find a group of Ex horda soldiers living there trying to live a normal life .But War came knocking this group of ex horda soldiers rejoin the war but this time to work under Brightmoon  .Now  Theta company  must now prove their loyalty to the Rebellion ,help train the new She-ra , Face their past acrtions  and Save as many people from the horde’s control as possible</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Farm life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Etheria a world currently in a War against a invading force called the Horda. But rumors have spread throughout the other kingdoms that the three freedom fighter were The princess of Brightmoon ,Her best friend and   the fabled She-ra defender of Etheria. But are story don’t follow that group yet . Are story begin in a small Farm house that sat alone edge of the Kingdom of Plumeria   </p><p>It was about dawn when a small alarm started going off. It caused the own of the alarm to start to stir awake. An from under the covers a Purple and Gray scaled Komodo dragon Lizard man appeared   </p><p>Durge open his eyes slowly as his alarm went off he lay there in his bed for a few minutes before reaching for the helmet that was making alarm sound he grabbed on to it and flipped it over reached his hand into it and hit the button that triggered the alarm turning it off. They put the helmet down on their chest then  rubbed the sleep from their eyes then picked up the helmet again turned it around so that the glass visor was facing him. He stared at the helmet for a few seconds and remember when he wore this helmet with pride but now all it did was remind him of that day. After a few second of starring at it he put the helmet back on the night stand and got out of his bed and walked towards the half opened curtains  and fully opened then letting the sun light in and let the warmth over talk him. He smiled as the light of the early morning lite up the room. He stretched his  arms, legs and tail and heard small popping sounds. </p><p>After that he walked over to his dresser and grabbed a plain white shirt and a pair of short green overalls. He quickly put then on and felt his room and found himself standing alone in a long Hallway with three door on the right one being his room and two on the left. He walked down the Hall and started yelling </p><p>“ Walk up everyone it’s time to walk up and get to work “ Durge yelled as he banged on each door as he passed them. But stopped In front of the last one. he turned around and waited a few minutes and watched as the doors opened.</p><p>The first one to walk out was a etherion women with short orange and red hair that move like fire as she moved ,he had Tan skin and burning purple eyes . She wore a bright blue Gi and a pair black shorts. </p><p>“ Morning captain” The Women said as she walked passed  </p><p>“ Morning Emile “ Durge replied </p><p>‘Next was a couple the first was a tall Scorpioni man with  peach colored skin, A green carapace. shoulder length light brown hair. Silver eyes and a long tail that ended in a stinger. They wore a a tattered pair of cargo shorts, an a muscle-t that showed off his well toned arms and legs they also a bright gold band wrapped around his wrist following behind him was a short human woman with curly black hair peach shin and bright green eyes. They wore a camo jump suit along with a pair of multi licensed googles that sat atop of her head and a silver band on their ring finger.</p><p>“ Morning captain “The two said as they walked passed </p><p>“ Morning Zote ,Millie “ Durge replied as he and Millie high fived  </p><p>The last one out was a short forest elf man with dark pink skin blazing yellow eyes, buzzed cut green hair and they wore a pair of black shorts and a gray shirt that had a bright white circle on his chest with a red cross on it </p><p>“ Captain “ </p><p>“ Doctor “ </p><p>Durge waited a minute before  walking to the last door and rapidly knocked on it  . An as he did that the sound of barking erupted from the room along with the sound of a cat yowling in pain as  the sounds of several sets of feet clattering against the floor then claws scratched against the door. Then came a voice from behind the door </p><p>“ Korn ,Shiva golitha stop scratching at the door ” The voice said followed by the sound of a bed creaking as the weight of it’s owner of that bed got out of it ‘ Ghost get the door “</p><p>Durge stood there as the door open and three Dog like lizards called draces barreled out of the room and surround him and started to lick him. The biggest of the three was the size of great dane was bright Red had two backwards horns on the back of it’s head this was Korn . The second biggest was  the size of mastiff bright kobold blue with a huge horn poking out of his forehead and a massive underbite  which caused their teeth to always be showing this was Shiva. An  the last one was silver had two finns lining the top of his head and had a bread of scales this was goliath    . </p><p>“Hello you three “ Durge said as he crouched down and started petting the three draces. </p><p>“ Hello Hello Hello” A emotionless voice echoed   </p><p>Durge looked up and saw a pitch black humanoid being that had no defining beside the bright white eye it had and it had a gray aura surround it body  stood in the doorway looking down at him As he looked at this being it didn’t have a solid form it wabled and warped never staying the same form for longer then a few seconds    “ Morning Ghost do you mind getting your other half for me ?   “ Durge said as he was rubbing the fat Face of Korn</p><p>“  Yes yes yes Captain “ Ghost replied</p><p>Durge watch as Ghost melded in with the shadow  of the dimly lit room they had came from </p><p> After a few minutes of waiting a person walked out of the room It was a young lanky Magicat man. The fur that cover his was a silver gray ,They had short gray hair ., Their right ear had a piece of it missing and their tail which poked out from behind them every few seconds had a three quarts missing from it and they had jade green eyes.They were wearing a white shirt and a pair of baggy cargo pants around their neck was a blue scarf sticked into it was a langue that no one could read under that dog tags    </p><p>“ Morning Father “ The Magicat said </p><p>“ First off It’s Captain second Good morning Cyrus “Durge said as he ruffled his son’s hair “ Third how was the job guarding that caravan of mercentes out of Plumura ?”</p><p>“ It was a boring even. All i did was sit on top of on their wagons waiting for something to fight. But ghost had fun not being on the farm  for a few days”Cyrus replied as he grab on to two sheathed curved blades that sat next to the doorway. an Followed behind his father as two walked down the stairs but Cyrus stopped and turned back towards their room and lightly tapped their foot  . As he did that A black dot shot out of the room and into his shadow. </p><p>The two entered the Down kitchen The two saw Emile and the doctor sitting at the kitchen table they also saw the backs of Zote and Millie as they stood in front of the oven make breakfast for the team.  Both Cyrus and Durge sat down. Durge sat next to Emile while Cyrus down next to Doc</p><p>“ Howdy Quarrel been a few days”   Cyrus said as he put his blade down on the floor next to him</p><p>“ Hi Cy go to see you back in one pieces this time” Quarrel said as he and Cyrus high five each other</p><p>“Hello cat “ Emlie said as she looked up from the book she was reading </p><p>“Emile it’s always a pleasure “ Cyrus replied as he shot a playful wink towards his friend.</p><p>Emile rolled her eyes but mile a little.</p><p>“ Hey Cy any news on rumor out” Zote asked as he placed a platter of bacon,Toast,Eggs and Pancakes on the table. </p><p>Cyrus grabbed a plate and start getting his breakfast “I heard about so lady named She-ra is fighting the horda and the princess of brightmoon is still doing  her thing   . Also i heard that the horda is planning on attacking here which i call Bs on . But to be safe  we should warn The princess “ Cyrus said as he  bit down on a on a pancake  </p><p>“ Yeah tell the princess for what good that will do she’ll probably ask the Invading Force captain to have drink and foolishly think that they made then their friend even when their kingdom is on fire and people are being chased out of their homes.” Emile said </p><p>“ She’ll probably try to give the Captain a flower Crown ” Millie add as she sat down </p><p>“ Or she’ll change them to game of hopscotch” Quarrel add </p><p>Everyone minus Durge started laughing </p><p>“ Ok Everyone i get that you all don’t like the fact that Perfuma is a little naive in the ways the world truly works but she’s still young and compared to other princesses she at least decide to stay out of the war because she believes in the  peace she preaches unlike other who just locked themselves away because they can’t be bothered to do what’s right “ Durge said </p><p>“ We respect her for what she doing “ Emile said </p><p>“ Were just  making harmless fun Oldman”Cyrus add as he feed a piece of bacon to Korn </p><p>“ Alright now more on this she-ra you spoke of earlier “</p><p>“ It’s all here say but some people say She some sort of Warrior Goddess that appears   whenever there is Ethrea is in it’s darkest hour that was what Moses told me when we got to the Forge. Also Avdol and Nuut  says hi to   and they  want us to come over to celebrate  Panya eight birthday next month. Also While i was there seems to be a bandit problem attacking the Villages and farms So he asked us for help if things get worse over there” Cyrus said </p><p>“ Well it looks like we have something to look forward to  in the coming months” Durge then clapped his hands together” Now for today schedule duties “</p><p>“Yay” the others said sarcastically   </p><p> “ Zote  the Chickens have laid Eggs so you need to need to collected some  them, Cyrus, Quarrel  Ghost head to town and Deliver order the Cart is set up all you have to is put them on and follow the list. Millie,Emile you too will be doing a perimeter of the land last night i heard something bothering the Lizard hounds and Basilisk,Duo was freaking out.  I Went outside to see what it  was freaking them out and only a part of the fence was broken and there was a trail left behind by some sort of snake there may be another Hydra making a den nearby or a Naga that would be some good mat “ Durge said as He licked his lips thinking about it </p><p>“ And What of you old man what are you planning on doing while we do all the work“Emile asked as she was getting up to from Kitchen table taking a few pancakes with her </p><p>“ I’ll be going to speak with the princess.Then I’ll  help you hunt for are little intruder.Now Finish breakfast and Be on your way  ” Durge said </p><p>“ Alrighty then see you guys came on Quarrel lets get gong “ Cyrus said as he got up from his seat and then processed to Grab Quarrel by the back of his shirt </p><p>“ But i’m not done eating “ Quarrel said his mouth full </p><p>  “ Then pick up the pace i want to get the work done and hunt something that might put up a fight” Cyrus said as he went outside of the kitchen and back to his room followed by Ghost and the dracos       </p><p>"Alright brother just keep you tail in a knot “ Quarrel said </p><p>“ You know there isn’t enough tail to make a knot “ Mollie said </p><p>“ Fuck you both  “ Cyrus said from his room </p><p>The two  laughed </p><p>“ Stop tease you brother you two “ Durge said laughing a little two</p><p> A few hours later  </p><p>,Quarrel, and Durge were Riding in their cart towards the capital city. With Cyrus and ghost riding on a Lizard Hound behind them </p><p>“So this She-ra rumor do you think it’s real?” Quarrel asked Durge   </p><p>“ Not really it just a rumor. I mean a eight foot tall warrior god just showing up out of nowhere and fighting against the horda seems pretty unlikely . But hey we live in a world of magic so anything is possible i just hope nothing bad happens today i wouldn’t like to have my first week back   ?” Durge  as he looked towards the early morning sky Unaware that three people were making their way towards   the Kingdom bring a world of trouble for the kingdom and for his family</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting a legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Front of the massive tree that sat in the center of the city it was the home Princess Perfuma and the Heart blossom      </p><p>Durge hopped of the cart “ Alright you three once your done with the deliveries meet me at the main gate and make sure the town people are well feed we are the only ones able to truly provide for them at the moment  “ Durge said just a little worried </p><p>“Yes sir “ Quarrel said as he  gave a salute </p><p>“Alright dad”Cyrus added </p><p>“Yes yes yes sir” ghost said as he popped up from Cyrus’s shadow </p><p>Durge watch as his two boys and ghost took the cart into town with the food supplies </p><p>Durge walked forwards into the tree’s roots. He looked around and saw dying planets all around the base of the tree  He found the princess passing back and forth in from of a massive pink rune stone that was embedded inside of the tree . The Princess was a tall slim Tan Skinned women , with Blondie hair and brown eyes she was wearing a pink dress with a green Shawl and pink Sandals like Boots   </p><p>“ Good morning Princess may i come in “ Durge asked</p><p>The princess looked toward the voice and smiled brightly.” Durge it’s so good to see you come on in “ Perfuma walked up and Hugged Durge </p><p>“ It is good to see you as well “ Durge said as patted the princess on the head </p><p>“ So what brings you here is it good news i hope  “</p><p>“ I’ve come see how your doing during all of th . Cyrus return last night and told me about a possible Horda attack in the coming days.”</p><p>Perfuma smile faded a little knowing that a fight would be coming.” So it's finally time for the big Decision  ” </p><p>“ Yes but you don’t have to fight me and my team can handle it we’ll just need a little help ”</p><p>“ Let’s not jump to any concussions maybe they are just passing by”  perfuma said jokingly not wanting to fight   </p><p>durge didn’t laugh “Your majesty let’s not be foolish they have been blocking are main trade route for a month now and this blight has been spreading further and now is encroaching on  my farm we need to do something other than waiting  ”</p><p>“ I know’ Perfuma let go of  Durga and walked away .</p><p>“ You don’t have to fight but you must do something about this  .” Durge replied </p><p>“Can we go for a walk and continue this conversation ?” Perfuma asked </p><p>“ Yes we can “ Durge said as the two walked out of the personal garden. </p><p>“ Is there anything else Cyrus learned while he was out?” Perfuma asked </p><p>“ Yes he learned of something Call She-ra” Durge replied </p><p>“ She-ra has returned “Perfuma said happily </p><p>“ It is just a rumor but if it’s true will it change your stance on the pacifism?” Durge asked </p><p>“ No it won’t i have morals and i will stick by them. But i will “ Perfume looked  a little uncomfortable as she was saying this “ But i will if the situation requires it. I will fight for my Kingdoms and it’s peoples safety. “</p><p>Durge smile “ That is good to hear  your majesty. You’ve grown since i’ve meet you three years age”</p><p>“ Thank you i had a good teacher who helped me understand the world to the best of his ability  “ She said as she looked up to Durge with a smile on her face </p><p>“ I’m happy i could help “ Durge replied as he smiled” So have you gotten word from bright moon and the princess allies </p><p>“ Not yet but i believe they will be sending help we just have to have faith in the universe to send us a miracle</p><p>“ A miracle were going to need to more then that to fix this problem .” Durge replied as they walked toward the town square     </p><p>In town </p><p>Cyrus ,Quarrel and Ghost were handing out rations “ Come on everyone don’t be shy we have enough for everyone to share ”Quarrel said as he hand a small crate to a man who walked back to his family and the group of people that was with them </p><p>“ Again i’m going to say it . This wouldn’t be happening if you people ate meat “ cyrus said jokingly to the kids that were running around him  as he walked towards a group of elderly women with a  crate in his arms  “ Here you go ladies this weeks ration sorry if it’s smaller then last weeks but that the blight have mad it’s way to are humble little farm “ Cyrus gave a small smile </p><p>“ it doesn't matter .thank you for all the help you and your family have done for us in the last month. One of the women said</p><p>“ No need to thank me just paying back a the kindness your people gave to us when we first came here” Cyrus replied</p><p>“ Still thank you”  The women said as she patted Cyrus on the head which caused a small purr to escape his throat </p><p>As the two were handing out rations  Ghost in the form of a Wolf  was at the edge of the woods looking out for anyone trying to get in. </p><p>“ You hear anything over there buddy ?” Cyrus asked </p><p>“ Nothing nothing nothing yet Buddy ‘ Ghost said </p><p>“ Good to hear buddy ‘</p><p>“Mr. Cyrus Do you think the horda is going soon?” A kid asked as he tugged on Cyrus’s Coat.</p><p>Cyrus turned and crouched and patted the  kid on the head “ Don’t worry little one. Even if the horda do attack Me ,Ghost and my family and can beat them back and once we do that will fix the blight that’s been plaguing are home. So just keep smiling “Cyrus revealed the sharpest and brights smile he could fake knowing that even with his family’s ability and skills combine they wouldn’t be able to handle an entire Company of Horde troopers by themselves.</p><p>“How's the dispersal of the rations going on boys ?” Durge asked  as he and perfuma walked up them</p><p>“ Everything's going as expected . “ Quarrel said</p><p>“ Yeah everything is fi”Cyrus stopped mid-sentence and snapped his head towards the woods where ghost was standing and growling his pupil’s narrowed he stood to his full height of 5ft 9in his ears flattened his furs stood on edge and with a snarl to his voice he said “ We have company” He grabbed onto  the twin blades on his back  and readied himself for a fight </p><p>"What is happening ?" Perfuma asked </p><p>"Don’t know Cyrus ghost what is going on  "Durge  asked his son  </p><p>“ Some some someone is coming “ Ghost said </p><p>“ Good or bad” Perfuma asked </p><p>“ Don’t don’t don’t know i can just feel two aures of magic moving towards us..” Ghost said as he looked toward the distance</p><p>“ Cyrus,ghost  meet this force half way if they are enemies eliminate them. If they are our Allies from the Alliance then bring them back.” Durge Ordered </p><p>“ Yes Sir   “ Both Cyrus and Ghost said as ghost sank into their own shadow and moved into Cyrus’s shadow after a few second after that cyrus ran into the open forest and quickly climbed into the trees and ran along the huge branches of the trees that circled the kingdom.  </p><p>“ So ghost close are we to the targets ?” Cyrus asked as he leaped from a branch and grabbed onto another </p><p>“ We We We will be on top of them shortly Activating Bond  ” Ghost said as he cover erupted from Cyrus’s shadow and covered cyrus in a black  bodysuit that covered him from head to toe only allowing cyrus to see what ghost sees .This ability was called bonded boost and it differed from person to with Cyrus it Enhanced his natural agility, hearing, made his claws able to erase anything  they cut through,it also made him able to climb on any surface move without making any sound and could turn him invisible to the naked eye. </p><p>The duo continued to run until GHost spoke “ They they they are are under us “ Ghost said </p><p>Cyrus stopped looked down and saw three figures walking. Two were young women in there late teen and a young man who could be in his late teens maybe early twenties. He could not tell which annoyed him. </p><p>As he watched them Ghost’s magia sencor to reveal that  one of the girls was radiating Magic from herself their aura was similar to Perfuma’s which made them a princess wich made them friendlies and the second source of magic was coming of a blade on the other girls back. Its aura was blinding as it emitted power.</p><p>Ghost turned of his magic scanner allowinng Cyrus to “ by the horda lord that hurt to look at” As his eyes adjusted to he heard his father's voice over the comms that was inside of Cyrus’s right ear </p><p>“ What do you see explain in detail who is coming” Durge said </p><p>“ Well we have three people in coming one is a princess and the other two seem to be human. It’s two girls one guy.” Cyrus said as he jumped from the tree he was in and followed behind the trio and turned invisible when ever one of the three turned around  </p><p>“ What do they look like cy” </p><p>“ the guy is Tall with  He has a darker complexion, curly dark brown hair in an Afro buzz hairstyle, and black eyes. He wears a silver armor under a small golden cuirass  embellished with a red heart which exposes his midriff. On his left arm, he wears a golden spaulder  on his shoulder and a golden forearm guard.He also has a quiver of armors on his back . The short of the two girl is shorter and stocky , sporting a messy chopped bob hairstyle that is pastel pink on top and sparkling purple underneath. She has thick, bushy hair, and bangs that curl up,she has tanned skin.She is also wearing   a dark purple, sleeveless leotard, which stops at her mid-thigh, and lays underneath a light purple tunic with a blue diamond clasp “. She's also wears matching purple boots with white moons on the front and soles, light blue wings on each side, and multiple light blue points. She has light blue fingerless gloves and a long white glove on her left arm. Glimmer also wears a sparkling blue cape shaped like wings, attached to a circular plate on her left shoulder. Not going to lie she need a better sense of fashion with those gloves .”Cyrus whisper </p><p>“ Stay stay stay focus “ Ghost </p><p>“ And they might be a princess “ Cyrus said </p><p>“ Ok so they are part of the Allies then good lead them to us “</p><p>“ I will but you might want to know about the last one  girl she is very interesting “ Cyrus said as he got closer to the trio just to get a better look at the sword   </p><p>“ Alright tell what is so interesting about her “</p><p>“ First what she looks like.” Cyrus said as he stepped back a bit more “  She has long, dark blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, bluebell eyes, and narrow brown eyebrows, she has an athletic build, wears a long-sleeved white turtleneck with pointed sleeves, and red accents (one of which being the Horde symbol on her back, removed after she defects to the Rebellion). Usually worn over her shirt is a red jacket with quarter length sleeves, and a popped beige collar   and she has a very beautiful made Sword that contains very powerful magic. I think it’s A rune blade and she als smell of the horda </p><p>Durge was quiet for a few seconds “ So there are more defectors besides us then Good make sure they get to town unharmed and keep an i on the horda girl just in case as well as get a better at that sword, “</p><p>“ on it pops “ Cyrus said as he walked close to the team about to really himself only to hear the conversation the two girls were  having  </p><p>“ So Adore i need to ask How did you get into my bed with out me noticing “ The short of the two  girls asked</p><p>“ I was very quiet when i climbed in nothing that special.” Adora said</p><p>“ Still Next time  woken me up if you felt lonely “</p><p>“ Thanks Glimmer that means a lot” Adora said with faint blush</p><p>So now he had the names of the two girls and he could feel a very low key gay vibe from them.  now he just need the name of the boy</p><p>“ Hey  Adora besides Who else was on your squad “ The Guy asked</p><p>“ There was Kyle,Rogelio and lonnie the five of us were going to be a rune stone hunting team are job were to invade kingdoms and either take the kingdom or just steal the rune stone. “ Adora smiled a little remembering her younger years at the horda.” I miss them “</p><p>bow realized what he just did when Adora’s smiled faded” Well maybe we can get them to join us if you ever run into them.”</p><p>“ I hope so bow I would really like to have them back fighting by my side with you guys there too” Adoras smile brightened thinking about it</p><p>“ Well Catra is going to be a pain to convince i know that for sure “Glimmer said  </p><p>“    Well she might not be i just need to talk to here when were no in a fight. She’ll listen i know it “</p><p>“ I hope so she really seemed unset with you during that fight in Thaymor” Bow added</p><p>“ And she did tasce  you twice” Glimmer chimped in</p><p>“ look She can be a bit extreme from time to time especially when she's put in a corn like that and Unlike me she know the Horda was evil “ She would have continued that sentence if Cyrus had not spoken up</p><p>“ Sorry to intrude your conversation but we need to get back to the Village as quick as possible”  </p><p>Adore ,Bow and Glimmer all turned around weapon Drawn only to find that there was no one there</p><p>“ Show yourself” Glimmer yelled as he looked around the open Aare  her fists glowing with a magical glow</p><p>“ First off rude  Secondly Ms. Glimmer put that magic down before hurt yourself and Third “ Cyrus DE cloak revealing himself and ghost to the trio “ Don’t pick a fight with someone out of your league” Cyrus said with his voice distorted do to ghost helping out</p><p>The trio stepped back a little freaked out by the pitch black man with mist coming off of them. They were even more freaked out when a secondary humanoid form sported from the figures back. Both Figures had grey soulless eyes that pieced  into their souls.</p><p>“ Who are you” Adore asked sword in hand                          </p><p>“ Put the sword down sweet are there won’t be a fight here today hopefully” Cyrus said as  Ghost started to peel off of him to reveal a Tall and Lanky Grey Furred Magicat man with Jade eyes wearing a red shirt this a bandanna around their neck  over that was sleeveless blue trench coat and a pair of long baggy Cargo pants  with two blades on his back. “ Names Cyrus Grayclaw and this Phantom Fellow is ghost”</p><p>“ Hello Hello Hello “ Ghost said happily as he took a human form and waved at the trio</p><p>“ Hi “ Bow said waving back smiling a little feeling the tension of the situation lessen  </p><p>“ So what are you doing here then if your not some sort of bandit?” Glimmer asked </p><p>“ I’m here to escort you to town” Cyrus said with a smile on his face then he noticed that Adora was staring at him   </p><p>She slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on Cyrus’s face. “ Your just like Catra “ She said</p><p>“ Yeah Ok I’m guessing that Catra is a Magicat like me and I’ll ask you about that more when we get back to town where my father , little brother and Princess Perfuma are waiting for us.” Cyrus said</p><p>“ There are more of you  ?” Adora said excitedly</p><p>“ Magicats no i’m the only one here but there maybe more of us out there in a place called bright moon.” Cyrus grabbed Adora hand and removed it from his face “ Only my father, siblings ,Elderly people, Kids who ask first and my Girlfriend are allowed to pet me” </p><p>“ Oh   Sorry“</p><p>“ It’s fine just ask next time “</p><p>“ Alright So can you fill us in about the situation “ Adora said as the group started walking to town</p><p>“ Well ever since the horda showed up A Blight has been plaguing are land it started off only in the area where the horda had set up camp then it slowly started to spread across the kingdom. Were running low on food and soon or later the Horda will be attack us and with most of the people here being pacifist my little company won’t be enough to hand it “ Cyrus said </p><p>“ Well Maybe this will Changer your mind Fo r the Honor of Grayskull” Adora said as she raised the sword on her back into the Air followed by a bright blinding light and once it was gone A eight foot tall  with  wavy/straight light blonde hair —which can also glow— and light blue eyes. She also has a thin golden crown with two wings on each side, and a red jewel in the center, and solid, golden arm cuffs. She wears a white dress with a golden, six-pointed flower embroidered on the chest, divided by a golden seam that splits the bodice from collar to belt. At the center of the flower sits an oval azure gemstone. Her sleeves are golden, pointed pauldrons that stand of their own accord. The aforementioned seam blends into the gold trim of her uniform collar and ends when it reaches the apex of her thick golden belt, creating a V-shaped belt at her waist. Her white ruffled skirt, which begins under the belt, is open at the front revealing a pair of white, skin-tight shorts striped with a thick golden line on the outside of each thigh. She also wears knee-high athletic white and aqua boots, with gold soles and accents. She completes her ensemble with a knee-length red cap  “ So what do you think about this?" Adora asked</p><p>Cyrus and ghost were stunned for a few seconds</p><p>" Oh holy shit The rumors were true well if the legends that i read while out i was are true as well will have basically a God on are side. The others are going to be happy about this" Cyrus said as the group continued to walk.</p><p>Back in the Village</p><p>"So we have a princess ,an archer and a ex horde member like us “Zota said having just arrived after his duties were done “ And we sent Cyrus to get them “</p><p>“  Yes “ Durge said </p><p>“ So Do you think the Allies actually sent an army to help or did they just send a Humanitarian group to say “ Zota put his pincers into the air to make air quotes “ Were helping “</p><p>“ Well who are we to blame for the current state of the Princess Alliance”Durge said </p><p>Zote folded his arms “ We had are orders Sir “</p><p>“ And we followed them and caused the problem the world faces today.” Durge shoot back</p><p>Zota sighed “Still the Alliance should have bounce back by now. The Horda is stepping up their Assaults and sooner or later this whole continent will be under  the Horda’s control and i don’t think the rest of the world isn’t ready for a Magically powered Horda Army “ </p><p>“ Then Will stop it then” Durge said </p><p>“ How?” Quarrel asked </p><p>“ I have friend in high places “ Durge said </p><p>“ Oh yeah your Force commander buddies from back in the day who think your dead. how do you know that there not dead or still with the horda in the first place  “ Zota said </p><p>“ I have my ways “</p><p>Both Zota and Quarrel looked at Durge kinda confused. But before they could ask what he ment. Ghost ,Cyrus,Glimmer and Bow came into the clearing </p><p>“ Were back with are help” Cyrus said as he and Ghost walked back from the forest  </p><p>Perfuma who was just listening to the convention was the first to greet the newcomers</p><p>“ Hello Welcome to Plumeria” Perfuma said </p><p>“ Hi I’m Glimmer i’m here from the Alliance were here to help” Glimmer said as she put out her hand for a shake .Only for perfuma to snap her fingers causing a  bouquet of flowers to appear followed by a flower crown to appearing on Bows head </p><p>“ Cool new hat” Bow said happily”</p><p>“ Thank you Princess Perfuma  but we need to “ </p><p>Perfuma didn’t hear what Glimmer do to her seeing She-ra walking out of the forest an into view “ Oh my god The She-ra is here “She said out loud which caused a group of people to surround her </p><p>Durge ,Zota and Quarrel all looked at Cyrus then back towards She-ra </p><p>“ Where is the Horda Girl “Quarrel asked </p><p>Cyrus pointed towards She-re “ That’s her it’s a long story you better as her about it “</p><p>“ok that is a whole box of worms were not getting into at this moment. So did they bring anyone else with them ?” Zota asked </p><p>“ No i could smell the scent of Brightmoon soldier nearby.But i don’t think will need them with She-ra around “</p><p>“ Well that is disappointing some what” Quarrel said </p><p>“ Well if she is some sort of Warrior Goddess  then maybe she could convince the people here to fight see as they are just give away their food to Her” Durge said as she started following behind </p><p>“Hopefully this guys are worth it “ Zota said following behind his commander </p><p>“ So Little brother how did you think this is going to play out ?” Cyrus asked Quarrel </p><p>“ Dad is going to ask This She-ra to fight you ,Zota Himself or all three of you together and i’ll be the one to patch you all up “ </p><p>“ Seems like something father would do “ Cyrus said </p><p>“ Makes Makes Makes sense” Ghost added </p><p>Quarrel looked at his older brother and saw the grin on his face “ I’ll stay here and continue to had out supplies with ghost go on a head and make sure that you don’t get Zote to badly hurt Millie will kill the both of us if we get her husband injured again”</p><p>“ I’ll try on to bring big Sister wraith on us but it all depends on dads next Action Cyrus said as he walk way ass Ghost hopped out of his shadow and in to Querrals </p><p>Quarrel wonder if it was fate that brought She-ra here or just coincidence. It didn’t really matter at this point whatever was going to happen today was going to happen and he and his family would ave to deal with it</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>